wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilde West 33
Felix 9:25:03 PM Felix: You are waiting with the shirtless German werewolf Frederick! 9:29:11 PM Kate: ((Woot.)) 9:30:06 PM Kate: ... got other fish t'fry with you folks too, but, well... got to take care of the most important thing first. 9:30:17 PM Felix: Frederick: Fish to fry? 9:33:18 PM Kate: Things to get done. 9:33:29 PM Kate: ... don't wanna talk 'bout it 'til Eben's better. 9:34:03 PM Felix: Frederick: I'm still not good with all your American idioms. 9:34:12 PM Kate: Somebody tried to murder 'im, that makes him a victim of a crime, an' I ain't makin' the crime worse by askin' too much of folks who don't got any kinda reason to help him anyhow. 9:34:26 PM Kate: I can try to talk more proper if you want. 9:35:23 PM Felix: Frederick: I didn't mean yours. I meant Americans in general. And dont' worry about it. 9:38:14 PM Kate: It's common politeness to try to be intelligible. 9:38:35 PM Kate: Kate 's natural accent is actually quite a bit closer to "proper" than how she normally talks. 9:39:23 PM Felix: Frederick: I've only been in this country for six months or so. And half of that was spent in the form of a wolf, so. 9:39:51 PM Kate: How do you communicate that way? We've mostly been asking yes-and-no questions. 9:43:16 PM Felix: Frederick: It is an... instinctual ability. We just can make ourselves understood to each other. 9:44:33 PM Felix: Frederick: A bit between pantomime and a true language. 9:46:13 PM Kate: Uhuh. 9:46:24 PM Kate: And how do you make yourself understood to people who *aren't*. 9:46:56 PM Felix: Frederick: We turn ourselves back into humans, generally. 9:48:15 PM Felix: Frederick: there are magics that allow communication, of course. 9:48:15 PM Kate: ((Ahh! My cousin's wife gave birth! Now he has a son too!)) 9:49:02 PM Kate: Huh. Would anybody here be willing to teach me, do you think? 9:50:54 PM Felix: Frederick: Quite possibly. I do not know myself, I am not generally gifted magically. Some of the other werewolves are quite proficient in their own brand of magics. 9:53:07 PM Felix: Frederick: And given your status, if you do have the inclination to learn, I'm sure you can be taught. 9:53:47 PM Kate: I don't have a status. 9:54:35 PM Felix: Frederick: You're engaged to a werewolf. 9:55:44 PM Kate: Well, yes. I thought you meant... nevermind. 9:56:13 PM Felix: He raises an eyebrow! 9:57:30 PM Kate: It's not important. 9:57:41 PM Kate: How did you end up here? 9:59:25 PM Felix: Frederick: Well. That's a bit of a long story. Maybe some other time. 10:00:18 PM Felix: ((Brb.)) 10:00:48 PM Kate: You don't trust me. That's fair. 10:00:50 PM Kate: Kate shrugs. 10:07:35 PM Felix: (back!)) 10:08:07 PM Felix: Frederick nods. "That's about it. My apologies." 10:09:18 PM Felix: Ebenezer emerges from the cave! 10:10:44 PM Kate: Kate smiles at him and heads over to him! 10:12:18 PM Felix: He's scratching his head. "That was... weird." 10:12:46 PM Kate: What happened? What'd he say? What do you have to do? 10:12:59 PM Kate: Kate is still talking like she's from New York! Which... she actually is! 10:13:36 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, for one, he never shifted out of his wolf form. And I understood him perfectly. 10:14:17 PM Kate: Kate nods. "Mr. Frederick said that's the way it works." 10:16:51 PM Felix: Ebenezer glances at the german! "Well. I explained my situation. THat I'm dying of poison. But before they can help me, they have to recognize me as part of the tribe. Which involves, apparently, going to a cave about a mile from here and going inside and making it back out." 10:18:17 PM Kate: Please tell me you don't have to go alone. 10:23:27 PM Felix: Ebenezer: No, you can come with me, I asked. I told him we were engaged. 10:23:44 PM Felix: ((Still using the bathroom a lot, sorry.)) 10:24:22 PM Kate: ((it's okay!)) 10:24:25 PM Kate: Oh, thank goodness. 10:24:30 PM Kate: Kate hugs him, smiling. 10:24:53 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Family is important to these people, so. 10:25:23 PM Felix: EBenezer: We'll go tomorrow, but until I do this, we're guests of the tribe. We'll get a tent to sleep in. 10:26:40 PM Kate: Oh, good. 10:26:59 PM Kate: ... just one? 10:27:45 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Yeah. Is that a problem? I can sleep outside. 10:28:28 PM Kate: No, that's all right. 10:33:10 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Good. IT's this one over here. 10:33:19 PM Felix: He leads you over to a medium-sized tent! 10:34:08 PM Kate: Kate loads the stuff from Delphine into the tent! 10:34:32 PM Kate: I'm really glad I can go with you, Eben. 10:35:05 PM Felix: It's cozy! The floor has a bunch of animal skins and wool piled up. 10:35:26 PM Felix: ((Clearly made to be comfy no matter what shape an occupant is in.)) 10:35:58 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Me too. You're going to be my family. Apparently 'potential mate' does carry some weight around here. 10:36:49 PM Kate: Kate smiles. 10:37:05 PM Kate: That's a nice thought. It's a shame we didn't bring a preacher, I guess? 10:38:50 PM Felix: Ebenezer: The tent would have been really crowded, then. 10:41:02 PM Kate: Kate grins and hugs him. 10:41:24 PM Kate: Mr. Frederick said he was havin' a hard time understandin' me. 10:41:45 PM Kate: Now what does bein' part of the tribe mean? 10:43:29 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Means that they'll help me with the poison. They'll be obliged to help me in any way they need, and I'll do the same. 10:44:25 PM Kate: Kate nods. 10:44:34 PM Kate: What's the catch? 10:46:18 PM Felix: EBenezer: Catch? I don't think there are any union dues. 10:47:22 PM Kate: What if they want you to kill somebody or somethin'? 10:53:36 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Then I'll say no. 10:54:18 PM Kate: An' that'll be all right? 10:55:38 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I don't think they would ask me. These people seem pretty hands on. If they want someone's throat torn out, they'll likely take care of it themselves. 10:56:29 PM Kate: ... ain't too sure that's a good thing, but I didn't make a secret outta bein' a marshal. They *know.* 10:57:53 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I also don't think they make a lot of assasinations out here. 10:58:50 PM Felix: Ebenezer: ...what it comes down to is that this is the only way. Apparently the poison isn't just attacking my body, it's attacking my spirit. The damage to my body will fix itself once the spiritual damage is dealt with. 10:59:11 PM Kate: Kate blinks. 10:59:22 PM Kate: ... what kinda spiritual damage is it? 11:01:03 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I don't know. It something about where 'the wolf joins with the man'. Or something like that. 11:01:27 PM Kate: ... you're still yourself, though, right? 11:01:46 PM Kate: I mean, you won't change any, will ya? 11:03:01 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I don't think so. Beyond not dying. He said that the damage didn't have anything to do with my personality or brain or anything. 11:03:41 PM Kate: Oh, good. Thank goodness. 11:05:14 PM Felix: Ebenezer: And they'll be able to teach me to keep some trousers on when I change. 11:07:37 PM Kate: Kate laughs. 11:07:54 PM Kate: 'bout everybody in town'll be happy for that, I 'magine. 11:10:20 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Apparently they have their own kinds of magic that work by drawing on the energy we use to change. 11:21:25 PM Kate: ((Back! Sorry, got distracted putting a load of dishes in.)) 11:21:30 PM Felix: ((No worries!)) 11:21:32 PM Kate: ... huh. 11:21:44 PM Kate: It ain't too *much* energy, right? 11:22:36 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, it won't kill me any more than the magic tricks you've learned. But I do have to wait until the poison is cured. 11:23:32 PM Kate: Well yeah, otherwise you might *die*. 11:23:44 PM Kate: ... goin' through the cave, what'd they say about that? 11:24:10 PM Felix: Ebenezer: He wouldn't tell me anything. Just that if I made it out, I could be part of the tribe if I wanted 11:25:58 PM Kate: ... as long's you're allowed guns, an' as long as those guns *work.* 11:26:23 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I can bring whatever I want with me. I don't know that it's going to be a combat trial or anything. 11:28:38 PM Kate: What kinda trial would it be, then? 11:28:53 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I don't know. 11:31:07 PM Kate: Kate nods. 11:31:23 PM Kate: Well, nobody's killin' us an' they're gonna help you, so I'm happy. 11:31:35 PM Kate: We'll get through the cave t'morrow an' that'll be that. 11:32:07 PM Felix: Ebenezer nods. "Right." He sits down on the furs! "This is pretty comfy. Much better than bedrolls on the hard ground. 11:32:57 PM Kate: Kate sits too. 11:33:13 PM Kate: I b'lieve it. What time is it? 11:33:50 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Around eight or so? 11:38:31 PM Kate: That's all? 11:38:35 PM Kate: Feels like 'bout midnight. 11:38:36 PM Kate: Kate yawns. 11:38:53 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, it's been a long day. 11:42:25 PM Kate: Sure has been. ... hate to ask, but... is there anythin' to eat? Or should we just go on our own supplies s'more? 11:43:04 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Hmm. I'll go ask. 11:43:05 PM Kate: ((Apparently vaccine refusal *does* prompt outbreaks. Who knew! http://news.yahoo.com/vaccine-refusal-contributes-whooping-cough-outbreaks-113017436.html ... oh wait... everyone knew....)) 11:43:15 PM Kate: Kate nods, still smiling. 11:43:24 PM Felix: He leaves teh tent! 11:45:30 PM Kate: Kate waits for him, listening from inside the tent! 11:48:54 PM Felix: He goes and chats a bit with Frederick! You can't make out any words, but he comes back after a few minutes with two plates of food! 11:51:18 PM Kate: Kate beams. 11:51:49 PM Kate: They *are* feedin' us, huh? 11:52:23 PM Felix: It's mostly meat! Venison. 11:52:30 PM Felix: Ebenezer: So they are. 11:55:58 PM Kate: Good. 11:56:08 PM Kate: Kate takes hers, and starts nibbling it. "How're they sure it ain't another person?" 11:56:24 PM Kate: ((Sorry, I'm still back and forth cleaning. I have an infestation of tiny flies in my kitchen. :( )) 11:57:08 PM Felix: ((eep! That's okay. I'm slowing down. Still need to get my sleep schedule right.)) "What's another person?" 12:04:58 AM Kate: ((I'm trying to clean them to death, but it's not worked so far. Probably because I'm a slob and I haven't managed to clean *enough.* But I've killed and got rid of a lot of them.)) 12:05:09 AM Kate: I mean... s'pose there's were-deer? 12:05:58 AM Felix: Ebenezer: Hmm. I don't think there are any herbivorous were-creatures. Scavengers, but no herbivores. No prey animals. 12:06:28 AM Kate: Oh. ... well, good. 12:07:40 AM Kate: Kate devours her food. 12:07:55 AM Kate: Hate bein' a guest. I feel like I should be doin' *somethin'.* 12:08:04 AM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, tomorrow. 12:09:07 AM Kate: T'morrow. 12:09:36 AM Kate: Kate finishes eating and then falls asleep right there, having had only two hours of sleep the previous night. 12:09:45 AM Kate: Kate probably snores, too. Kate probably wakes up eventually, hopefully with either no one, or with Eben. 10:15:03 PM Felix: Eben is still sleeping when you wake up! 10:15:18 PM Kate: Kate therefore cuddles up next to him and doesn't leave the tent! 10:21:18 PM Felix: You hear Frederick through the skin of your tent! "You awake? We need to get going." 10:21:51 PM Kate: Kate gently shakes Eben awake. 10:23:54 PM Kate: Eben? 10:24:09 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Mmf? 10:24:31 PM Kate: It's time to get up, darlin'. 10:24:49 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Right. Right. 10:24:52 PM Felix: He sits up. 10:25:05 PM Felix: Frederick, through the tent: We'll be leaving in about ten minutes. 10:25:18 PM Kate: Shoot. All right. 10:25:34 PM Felix: Frederick: No food, no water. 10:25:53 PM Kate: No bringin' it, you mean? 10:26:20 PM Felix: Frederick: No eating, no drinking, until you're done with the cave. 10:26:33 PM Kate: Oh. All right. 10:26:35 PM Kate: Kate sighs. 10:26:46 PM Felix: ((NO COFFEE.)) 10:27:02 PM Kate: Eben, we gotta get this done so we can get some coffee. 10:27:17 PM Felix: He nods, getting his clothes back in order. 10:28:15 PM Kate: Kate puts her boots on and fixes her hair, grabbing her hat, too. 10:32:20 PM Kate: You all right? 10:32:52 PM Felix: EBenezer: Yeah, I think so, are you? 10:33:47 PM Kate: In 'bout an hour I'm gonna be cranky 'cause o' no coffee. 10:35:47 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, depends on whether or not we're being tormented by dragons. Or whatever this test involves. 10:36:22 PM Kate: If I'm bein' tormented by dragons I'm *still* gonna be mad without coffee. 10:36:28 PM Kate: Kate kisses him on the cheek and yoinks him outside! 10:37:31 PM Felix: Okay! You find Frederick waiting for you. "I'm to take you to the cave. It's not a long walk from here." 10:38:11 PM Kate: All right. There any other rules? 10:39:25 PM Felix: Frederick: No. You goin in the cave. If you make your way back here, you're part of the tribe. 10:40:31 PM Kate: Eben, can you smell your way back t'here without changin'? 10:42:15 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Sure, easily. 10:42:24 PM Felix: Frederick: You're not going terribly far away, anyway. 10:44:13 PM Kate: All right. Just makin' sure. I ain't... I'm not a tracker. 10:45:01 PM Felix: Ebenezer gets Acadine saddled up! 10:46:19 PM Kate: Kate saddles up Delphine, too. 10:47:36 PM Felix: Frederick shifts into his wolf form and lopes off! 10:48:30 PM Kate: Kate rides after him. 10:55:45 PM Felix: So does Ebenezer! You ride for about an hour. 10:56:07 PM Felix: You get to the cave! WHich is little more than a crack in the canyon wall. 10:56:14 PM Felix: Frederick: In there. 10:58:39 PM Kate: All right. See you later. .... see if you can ... nevermind. C'mon, Eben. 11:03:11 PM Felix: ((phone call, sorry.)) Frederick raises an eyebrow. "See if I can what?" 11:04:02 PM Kate: I was gonna ask if you'd be kind enough to get some coffee ready. But it'd be cooked over, prob'ly, by the time we get back. 11:05:41 PM Felix: Frederick: You get back, and there will be plenty of food and drink for you. 11:06:04 PM Kate: Long's some of it is coffee. 11:10:59 PM Kate: ((You is slloooooooow.)) 11:14:14 PM Kate: ((Still on the phone?)) 11:14:56 PM Felix: ((Yeah. off now, though.)) 11:15:15 PM Felix: Frederick: I'll make sure there's coffee. 11:16:23 PM Felix: Frederick: Shall I walk your horses back? 11:16:37 PM Felix: ((It is pretty desolate around here.)) 11:17:17 PM Kate: ((Woot!)) 11:17:29 PM Kate: ... yeah, I guess. Be good to 'em. 11:18:32 PM Kate: Kate takes Eben's hand and steps into the cave! 11:19:26 PM Felix: It's pretty tight. You can fit through, but it's kind of a squeeze for Ebenezer! 11:19:49 PM Felix: ((... Wennie just knocked over a wire shelf of dvds.)) 11:19:58 PM Kate: ((Naughty!)) 11:20:17 PM Kate: Kate still goes in! She's crazy like that. 11:24:30 PM Felix: You go in, and after a couple of meters, it opens up. It's pitch dark, though. The indirect light from outside doesn't take you very far. 11:26:05 PM Kate: Kate lights a match and looks for a torch or something. 11:28:19 PM Felix: No torches! Just cave walls, and a passage leading further in. 11:28:34 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I was expecting something.... different. 11:31:19 PM Kate: Expectin' we'll see somethin' different further in. 11:31:22 PM Kate: Kate keeps going! 11:53:28 PM Felix: So does Kate keep lighting matches? 11:54:28 PM Kate: Kate doesn't. 11:54:41 PM Kate: Kate just starts inching forward carefully, hands out in front of her. 11:55:04 PM Felix: You find the cave wall! Ebenezer is right behind you. "Smells like dead things in here." 11:58:20 PM Kate: Ow. ... feels like that's all the further it goes. 11:59:12 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Something smells weird. 11:59:24 PM Felix: You put your fingers in something goopy! 11:59:42 PM Kate: ... the hell's that? 11:59:49 PM Felix: ((And this is a bowl of eyeballlllllllls....)) 12:01:25 AM Kate: ((Weres and their immature hazing rituals.)) 12:01:38 AM Felix: Your fingers start getting all tingly! 12:02:22 AM Kate: ... my hands feel weird, Eben. Eben? 12:02:55 AM Felix: No answer! 12:03:39 AM Kate: Eben! 12:03:44 AM Kate: Kate lights another match! 12:05:17 AM Felix: You hear a voice! "You sure you wanna do that? You dont' know what that is all over your hand." 12:06:01 AM Kate: That's what I *wanna* know. Who're you? 12:07:35 AM Felix: "Well, depends on what you expect to see." The voice doesn't have a source, and you can't quite tell where exactly it's coming from. 12:09:02 AM Kate: So you'll show up as whoever I expect? 12:09:44 AM Felix: Voice: Not quite. Well, I will, but it won't be who you expect to expect. 12:11:19 AM Kate: Then you ain't Fennick, an' you ain't Eben, an' you ain't my pa. 12:12:39 AM Felix: Voice: Maybe. I'm jst saying that you don't really decide who I am consciously. 12:16:39 AM Kate: Kate lights the match and looks! 12:17:54 AM Felix: You look down and see Ebenezer and yourself unconscious on the floor of the cave! 12:18:03 AM Felix: And there's no one else there. 12:18:54 AM Kate: ... huh. 12:19:00 AM Kate: Guess it's an outta-body kinda thing. 12:22:57 AM Felix: You can see a bit better now! The cave wall is covered with this green slimy stuff. 12:23:27 AM Kate: Kate touches it. 12:23:50 AM Felix: Your hand goes through the wall! 12:25:18 AM Kate: Kate steps in. 12:27:34 AM Felix: You are super high up in the sky suddenly! Super high. Just standin there. 12:30:07 AM Kate: Kate blinks. 12:30:17 AM Kate: Kate checks to see if she has wings or anything. 12:31:46 AM Felix: Nope! You are just standing in the sky. You *think* you're standing over NEw York state. 12:32:08 AM Kate: ... looks like home. 12:32:44 AM Felix: Pretty far above home! 12:35:03 AM Kate: Kate tries to work out a way to get down without plummeting. 12:35:35 AM Felix: Once you think about going down, you start descending. QUickly, but shy of a plummet. 12:37:21 AM Kate: Kate goes to find her house! 12:37:50 AM Felix: Woosh! You're in front of your house. 12:38:47 AM Kate: Kate knocks. 12:44:49 AM Felix: Your hand goes through the door! 12:45:14 AM Felix: ((Sorry, getting ready for bed so i can lay down with my laptop.)) 12:47:12 AM Kate: Kate steps in. 12:50:57 AM Felix: It's just as you remember it! Down to every detail. Your mom isn't around, though. 12:51:59 AM Kate: Ma? 12:52:07 AM Kate: Kate doesn't expect to find her, but goes to every room anyway! 12:53:01 AM Felix: It's as you remember it the last time you were here. 12:54:57 AM Kate: ... anybody? 12:55:51 AM Felix: Empty! Except for a cat that watches you sittin on the kitchen table. 12:57:36 AM Kate: Hey, cat. Don't remember you bein' here before. 12:57:54 AM Kate: ... though I expect ma might like a cat on her lap from time to time. 12:57:56 AM Felix: Cat: Meow. 12:58:59 AM Kate: Kate offers her hand to the cat to sniff. 12:59:59 AM Felix: The cat, a grey tabby, sniffs at it. "Mew." 1:00:24 AM Kate: Kate tries to pet the cat, if it seems agreeable. 1:02:32 AM Felix: He does! 1:02:40 AM Felix: He purrs. 1:04:41 AM Kate: Now, what're you doin' here, cat? 1:06:04 AM Kate: You part o' my challenge somehow? or a friend? 1:10:01 AM Felix: Cat: Mew. 1:10:31 AM Felix: ((Spirit cat is very helpful!)) 1:11:10 AM Felix: You hear humming! 1:11:32 AM Kate: Kate looks for the hummer! 1:13:04 AM Felix: It's your mom! 1:13:26 AM Kate: Ma! 1:13:36 AM Kate: Kate brightens and goes to hug her; she might go right through. 1:15:01 AM Felix: Weirdly, you dont'! You seem to materialize and are able to hug your mother without a problem. She was holding a basket, but she puts it down! "Kate!" 1:15:32 AM Kate: Mama! ... don't know if you're real or not, or if this is a dream or what, but I'm real glad to see you anyhow. You been gettin' my letters? 1:16:25 AM Felix: Mom: Of course. WHat are you doing here? What do you mean, 'if this is a dream'? 1:16:40 AM Kate: Well, it's a long story. 1:16:53 AM Kate: Kate tries to talk more properly for her mother, who is a stickler about that. 1:17:07 AM Kate: I got engaged. 1:17:48 AM Felix: Mom: ...what? To who? Is he here? 1:20:27 AM Kate: Um, no, I think he's back in a cave near Wilde. So'm'I, I think. 1:22:07 AM Felix: Mom: ... what? Is he a... 1:22:10 AM Kate: You'll like 'im. He's a gentleman. 1:22:20 AM Kate: From England. 1:23:10 AM Felix: Mom: Is he a... magical type? 1:23:39 AM Kate: Werewolf. 1:24:01 AM Felix: She blinks. "... I'll make us some tea. Werewolf, you say?" 1:24:40 AM Kate: Yeah. Born werewolf. 1:25:05 AM Felix: Mom: As opposed to someone who just got bitten by one? 1:25:20 AM Kate: So he don... doesn't go crazy or try to hurt folks, just turns into a big wolf once a month. 1:25:44 AM Felix: Mom: Well. Tell mre more about him? 1:26:59 AM Kate: He's called Ebenezer Dingo. He's a taxidermist. 1:27:27 AM Kate: *Really* well-educated. He speaks a bunch of languages and he loves to read. 1:28:18 AM Felix: Mom: How did you meet? 1:29:48 AM Kate: ... at a dance. 1:30:01 AM Kate: Well, no. I guess we met the *first* time when he was helping me with a case. 1:30:12 AM Felix: She goes about making some tea! 1:30:50 AM Felix: Mom: Ohh. I'm guessing you mean that you didn't really get to know him until the dance you mentioned. 1:31:05 AM Kate: That was when we talked more, yeah. 1:31:12 AM Kate: I mean, yes. 1:31:30 AM Kate: ... he likes being read to when he's wolf-shaped. 1:32:26 AM Felix: Mom: How long have you known him? 1:33:09 AM Kate: Couple of weeks. I know it's not long. 1:33:28 AM Felix: ((Well, folks had shorter courtships then.)) 1:34:10 AM Felix: Mom: Well, no, but no other young man has ever made much of an impression on you. 1:34:29 AM Kate: ((Some of them.)) 1:34:47 AM Kate: No. 1:34:55 AM Kate: ... he doesn't mind what I have to do for work and all. 1:35:51 AM Felix: Mom: No? He's a taxidermist? That's unusual. 1:36:28 AM Kate: Yes. His father's got money, but he doesn't. He *works.* 1:39:52 AM Felix: Mom: Taxidermist werewolf. Named Dingo. 1:40:31 AM Kate: Dingo's an assumed name. 1:40:49 AM Kate: ... he doesn't like his father much, doesn't want to be associated with him. 1:41:12 AM Felix: Mom: Oh! Well, that explains it. 1:43:51 AM Kate: Kate nods. 1:43:59 AM Kate: I can understand *that.* 1:48:08 AM Felix: Mom: ... mmm. Have you heard from him? 1:50:25 AM Kate: Kate darkens. 1:50:30 AM Kate: Of course not. 1:52:38 AM Felix: Mom: ... just wondering. Here. Have some tea. The last letter I got from you talked about your initial impressions of Wilde. What else has happened since you arrived there? 1:54:35 AM Kate: Kate tells her all about Miss Marta and Miss Kiska, and all the other people in Wilde. 7:55:46 PM Kate: Have you been getting the money I send? 7:57:01 PM Felix: She smiles. "I have. I hope you're keeping enough for your needs, though." 7:57:41 PM Kate: Of course. 7:57:46 PM Kate: And I know you mostly don't need it anyway. 7:58:20 PM Kate: But there's always a couple students, right? Who maybe could use a pair of shoes or something. 7:59:11 PM Felix: Mom: Of course. And new books to buy... the money is very useful. 7:59:48 PM Kate: Kate smiles. 8:00:45 PM Kate: Exactly. 8:02:18 PM Felix: Mom: Well... how long are you here for? 8:02:56 PM Kate: I don't know. 8:03:01 PM Kate: And I don't know if I'm really here. 8:04:24 PM Felix: Mom: .... how do you mean? 8:05:00 PM Kate: Well. 8:05:24 PM Kate: It's a long story, but Eben got poisoned by a werewolf-hunter, and we're trying to get a group of werewolves to help him. 8:05:35 PM Kate: Kate explains about the tribe of weres, and the cave. 8:06:09 PM Felix: Mom: so... you're not really here? 8:06:29 PM Kate: I don't know. I don't think so. 8:07:05 PM Felix: She pokes you! 8:07:13 PM Kate: ...ow. 8:07:24 PM Kate: But if I *am*, I don't know how I'm going to get back. 8:09:19 PM | Edited 8:09:44 PM Felix: Mom: Can you just... *will* yourself back? 8:09:50 PM Kate: Maybe. 8:10:00 PM Kate: I'm learning some magic. 8:10:30 PM Felix: Mom: From who? 8:11:33 PM Kate: A man called Rufus Codex. 8:11:47 PM Felix: Mom: He's a teacher? 8:13:46 PM Kate: Wizard, he says. 8:15:34 PM Felix: Mom: Oh. Do you meet a lot of them out west? 8:16:41 PM Kate: Nope. 8:16:52 PM Kate: I think he's the only one. Some warlocks, but they're not pleasant. 8:17:39 PM Felix: Mom: It's just so strange. There's nothing like that there... if it weren't for your father, I wouldn't believe in any of those things. 8:19:06 PM Kate: Kate smiles. 8:19:11 PM Kate: Yes, well. They're real. 8:20:57 PM Felix: Mom: And I'm going to have a werewolf for a son-in-law. 8:21:25 PM Kate: Kate nods. 8:21:37 PM Kate: Might come in handy sometime. 8:22:09 PM Felix: Mom: Can't say I've ever actually needed a wolf. 8:23:06 PM Kate: Well. He has a really good sense of smell, and he can cook. 8:26:47 PM Felix: Mom: Is that a trait unique to werewolves? Are they known as exceptional cooks? I really don't know. 8:27:37 PM Kate: Nope, just Eben. 8:30:03 PM Felix: She smiles! "So, when am I going to meet him?" 8:33:35 PM Kate: ... I don't know. I guess I could apply for a leave of absence for a couple of weeks, after I'm done with my assignment. 8:36:06 PM Felix: Mom: I could always meet you partway, too... 8:38:16 PM Kate: I'll write to you about it. 8:40:12 PM Felix: She smiles. "But... he's poisoned? Who would do that?" 8:40:54 PM Kate: Some people don't like supernatural people. We'll find a way to cure him, don't worry about that. 8:41:01 PM Kate: I'd better at least try to get back, mama. 8:41:12 PM Kate: ... I love you. 8:42:43 PM Felix: She stands. "I love you too. Give my regards to that man of yours. Tell him I'm looking forward to meeting him." 8:44:27 PM Kate: I will. 8:44:40 PM Kate: Kate gives her a hug, and then concentrates on seeing Eben again, and being whereever he is! 8:45:40 PM Felix: Your house fades out! You fly back up into the sky, and get pulled back to the cave in Nevada! Ebenezer is sitting on the cave floor, with your head in his lap. "Kate!" 8:47:12 PM Kate: Eben? 8:47:14 PM Kate: Kate sits up. 8:54:38 PM Felix: ((Sorry, had to clean up after the cat!)) He nods. "Yeah. I saw grandad. 8:55:28 PM Kate: ((Oh gosh, what'd she do now?)) 8:55:40 PM Kate: I saw my ma. You think it was real? 8:57:29 PM Felix: ((She just had some poop on her butt.)) "I don't know. It felt real. It was real to those people." He lights a match and points out some corpses in one corner of the cave! 8:58:50 PM Kate: ((Silly kitty!)) 8:59:01 PM Kate: ... let's get outta here. 8:59:17 PM Kate: ... Eben? How're we gonna know if we ever really woke up? 8:59:44 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Sounds good. I think I got knocked out by the scent. I don't know, I feel awake. Let's head back to the camp. 9:00:19 PM Kate: I felt awake in the dream too. 9:00:28 PM Kate: ((Argh, this is Star Trek: Generations.)) 9:01:11 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well... what else can we do? 9:01:57 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I could pinch you. 9:03:23 PM Kate: Kate concentrates again, and wills herself to wake up in the cave! 9:05:47 PM Felix: Nothing happens! 9:06:59 PM Kate: Well. All right. 9:07:13 PM Felix: Ebenezer: .. you could always try your dowsing thing. 9:07:16 PM Kate: ((If this all turns out to not be real I'm gonna be soooooo annoyed! ... that is if there's no way out of it.)) 9:07:20 PM Kate: ... true. 9:07:27 PM Kate: Kate tries to slip into a trance and look around. 9:07:43 PM Felix: You trance yourself! Feels right. 9:08:55 PM Kate: Kate looks around, willing herself to see any tells! 9:11:41 PM Felix: You don't see anything that screams 'this is fake!' 9:12:15 PM Kate: All right, let's go back. 9:12:38 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Think it's real? You were out for a couple of hours. 9:14:07 PM Kate: I hope so. 9:14:21 PM Kate: Kate heads for the cave mouth in case this is one of those faerie tale things that happen in threes! 9:14:28 PM Kate: Kate yoinks Eben with her, too! 9:15:21 PM Felix: You head out! It's a few hours later, you can tell by the sun. 9:16:00 PM Kate: Kate checks... does she want coffee? 9:16:13 PM Felix: Yep! You still haven't had any. 9:18:10 PM Kate: Well, I want coffee, so I reckon this is the real world. An' maybe they can cure you now. 9:18:33 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Here's hoping. 9:22:24 PM Kate: Kate starts walking back with Eben. 9:22:29 PM Kate: What'd your grampa say? 9:23:06 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I told him I was planning on getting married to an American girl. He approved. 9:26:11 PM Kate: What'd you tell 'im about me? 9:27:12 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Pretty much everything except the half-fae stuff. 9:28:55 PM Kate: He don't like fae? 9:29:53 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I really don't know. I figured it wasn't my revelation to tell. 9:30:30 PM Kate: Oh. Well, I told ma you're a werewolf. Seemed all right with the idea. 9:31:20 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, that's okay. I told my grandad I was a werewolf. I don't think he knew. 9:31:28 PM Kate: Oh. What'd he say? 9:33:13 PM Felix: Ebenezer: It was like a lot of things fell into place for him, I guess. 9:33:58 PM Kate: He know anything about yer ma? 9:43:08 PM Felix: ((Back! I went to make popcorn.)) 9:43:21 PM Felix: ((And ended up washing my dishes.)) 9:43:30 PM Felix: Ebenezer: No, he didn't. 9:43:31 PM Kate: ((That's okay, I got coffee and another scone!)) 9:43:58 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Think it was real? 9:44:09 PM Kate: ... I don't know. 9:44:27 PM Felix: Ebenezer: What did you tell your mother about me? 9:46:25 PM Kate: Just that you were a real educated gentleman from England, an' a taxidermist an' a werewolf, an' that you're a good cook. 9:48:44 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Am I? 9:48:56 PM Kate: Well, yeah. Don't you think so? 9:49:27 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, I think I get by. 9:50:49 PM Kate: Maybe I can take some cookin' lessons. 9:50:53 PM Kate: Kate smiles. 9:51:43 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Why? You have me to cook for you. 9:52:28 PM Kate: We-ell. It's usually wives that cook an' clean an' do for their husbands. 9:52:39 PM Kate: ... course, usually the wife ain't a marshal. 9:53:40 PM Felix: Ebenezer: And usually the husband isn't a werewolf. Im thinking that a lot of the normal 'rules' don't have to apply to us. 9:54:09 PM Kate: Well I don't want folks sayin' I ain't takin' care of you right. 9:56:39 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I don't think that'll happen. 9:57:29 PM Kate: Well... I don't mind you cookin' some if you want to. But a lesson or two wouldn't hurt me any. 9:57:48 PM Felix: Ebenezer: Well, that's true. 10:03:44 PM Kate: Kate smiles. 10:03:58 PM Kate: ((Back. Sorry. Ugh, I'm distracty today. Room escape games. >.<)) 10:04:30 PM Felix: ((Sokay!)) 10:04:57 PM Felix: You walk for about an hour and find your way back to the village, where they have a feast prepared! 10:06:01 PM Kate: Coffee? 10:06:18 PM Felix: Frederick: Of course. 10:06:53 PM Felix: He walks up and shakes Ebenezer's hand! A bunch of other weres come over and welcome him as well. A couple of the women give him sisterly kisses. 10:09:08 PM Kate: Kate *eyes* them. 10:09:45 PM Felix: Frederick comes over and shakes your hand. "Good job. Not everyone manages to come back." 10:10:26 PM Kate: Kate nods. 10:10:29 PM Kate: I can see why. 10:11:09 PM Kate: ... where's the coffee? 10:11:18 PM Felix: He leads you over and pours you a cup! 10:11:37 PM Felix: Frederick: Of course not everyone has your deep abiding love of coffee, apparently. 10:16:51 PM Kate: Thanks. 10:16:55 PM Kate: Kate hands the first cup to Eben. 10:17:04 PM Kate: I get headaches if I don't get some in the mornin', is all. 10:17:13 PM Felix: He smiles. "Thanks, Kate." 10:20:17 PM Kate: Kate takes the second cup, though. 10:20:37 PM Kate: I don't mean to sound ungrateful, Mr. Frederick, but... 10:20:40 PM Felix: Ebenezer digs into some food, too. 10:20:49 PM Felix: Frederick: Yes? 10:21:19 PM Kate: ... well, Eben's still livin' on borrowed time. 10:21:22 PM Kate: ... an' I'm starvin'. 10:21:25 PM Kate: Kate gets some foooooood. 10:24:53 PM Felix: Frederick: Right. The poison. That's up to the Old Man, but I'm sure you won't have to wait that long. 10:29:03 PM Kate: Oh, good. 10:29:14 PM Kate: Kate nibbles, looking around and noticing that people still aren't sure what to make of her! 10:29:41 PM Felix: Yep! But they seem a bit more welcoming now. More folks come over to you and introduce themselves to you. 10:32:12 PM Kate: Kate eats and chats with everyone, but keeps an eye on Eben and also, keeps an eye out for the Old Man. 10:32:29 PM Felix: He's not ou tthere! Apparently he sticks to the cave most of the time. 10:34:01 PM Kate: Kate just stays sociable, then. 10:34:09 PM Kate: Kate isn't mentioning the aerie until Eben is all cured. 10:35:14 PM Felix: ((My stomach is bothering me again. Bother.)) 10:59:58 PM Felix: You eat! It's mostly meat. ((Back. Sorry. -_- )) Like, no veggies, no starches. DINING WITH CARNIVORES. 11:02:33 PM Kate: ((Woot. Poor thing.)) 11:02:42 PM Kate: Kate doesn't complain, but she longs for a potato. 11:13:26 PM Felix: NO POTATOES. 11:13:54 PM Felix: After awhile, a kid comes along, a little Indian girl. She comes over to you and Ebenezer. "He wants to see you. Both of you." 11:16:11 PM Kate: Oh, hey, that's wonderful. 11:16:25 PM Kate: ... miss, you eat candy all right, or would it give you an ache in the belly? 11:16:43 PM Felix: Girl: ... you have candy? 11:17:25 PM Kate: Lemon drops. 11:17:38 PM Felix: Girl: ... can I have one? 11:17:38 PM Kate: Kate fishes them out of her pocket. 11:18:03 PM Kate: Long's it won't make you sick. Eben, would one lemon drop hurt any? I seen you eatin' potatoes from time to time. 11:19:04 PM Felix: Ebenezer: I never have any problem with candy. 11:22:12 PM Kate: Kate hands her three lemon drops. 11:22:27 PM Felix: She grins! "Thank you!" 11:24:11 PM Kate: You're welcome. 11:24:13 PM Kate: C'mon, Eben. 11:25:31 PM Kate: Kate heads out to talk to the Old Man! 11:25:52 PM Kate: ((Am I a bad person for wanting to see "Machete Kills"?)) 11:26:03 PM Kate: ((Felix needs to meet a chick with a machinegun bra.)) 11:26:23 PM Felix: ((Eep!)) 11:27:10 PM Felix: Yep, you go into the cave! You go inside, and find an impossibly old man sitting there in front of a small fire. 11:36:37 PM Kate: Sir. 11:38:32 PM Felix: Old Man: .... do I smell lemon drops? 11:40:38 PM Kate: Sure, want some? 11:40:40 PM Kate: Kate offers him a few. 11:41:20 PM Felix: He smiles. "Don't mind if I do. He takes them, pops one in his mouth. "We don't get a lot of candy out here, as you can imagine." 11:42:48 PM Kate: Think I'd miss potatoes. 11:43:05 PM Felix: Old Man: Sit, sit, both of you. Welcome. 11:43:10 PM Felix: Ebenezer sits down. 11:43:18 PM Kate: Kate sits too. 11:52:00 PM Felix: Old Man: I understand that congratulations are in order. 11:54:10 PM Kate: Uh, I think Eben's part of the group now, yeah. 11:54:40 PM Felix: Old Man: Well, you are too. Family is important to us, and you will be part of that family. And we haven't met yet. 11:56:06 PM Kate: Kate Candlemas. 12:11:26 AM Felix: ((My internet went out! Sorry. :( )) 12:11:36 AM Felix: ((I cycled the modem.)) 12:11:48 AM Felix: Old Man: Good to meet you. 12:15:04 AM Kate: ((meep.)) 12:15:10 AM Kate: Nice to meet you too, sir. 12:15:14 AM Kate: ... can you help 'im? 12:18:32 AM Felix: Old Man: Yes, I believe we can. The poison he has.... normally our kind heal very well. Poison has very little effect on us. Unless it is extraordinarly deadly and fast acting, the worst that will happen is that we will become very sick for a short time as our system deals with it. 12:21:44 AM Felix: Old Man: Ebenezer's magical poison, though, has wounded a part of his spirit. The part of his spirit that tells his physical body what it should be. The spirit is wounded, the damage to the body never heals as it should. 12:22:39 AM Kate: Kate nods. 12:22:51 AM Kate: I can see where that'd be the case. ... but how do we fix it? 12:24:19 AM Felix: Old Man: A quest. You'll have to travel into Ebenezer's spirit to combat the poison where it's still active. 12:24:28 AM Felix: Ebenezer: ... into my spirit? 12:24:33 AM Felix: Old Man: Yes. 12:24:48 AM Kate: Together, right? 12:25:56 AM Felix: Old Man: Yes.... and no. It's not something he could do alone. 12:26:08 AM Felix: Ebenezer: ... it's not? 12:27:21 AM Felix: Old Man: No. Normally another member of the tribe would go in. But the strength of your connection to each other is quite a boon. Wolves are not solitary creatures. 12:27:53 AM Kate: Kate pokes Eben. "Toldja it wasn't good for ya to sit all alone three nights every month." 12:28:19 AM Felix: Ebenezer: So... she goes into my spirit... 12:28:44 AM Felix: Old Man: And she tracks down and combats the poison. 12:30:27 AM Felix: Ebenezer: What do I do in all of this: 12:31:18 AM | Edited 12:31:25 AM Felix: Old Man: Mostly you lie around. You'll be able to guide her through your inner landscape, and lend her your strength when you need to. But the actions will have to be hers. 12:36:21 AM Kate: Well, when can we do it? 12:36:37 AM Felix: Old Man: The moon's not quite right yet. Three days. 12:36:59 AM Felix: Old Man: It will take some time to prepare for the ritual anyway. 12:40:04 AM Kate: ... what kinda preparin'? 12:41:15 AM Felix: Old Man: Gathering up the herbs, for one. 12:42:10 AM Kate: Shoot, what're we gonna do for three days? 12:45:58 AM Felix: Old Man: Explore the canyon. There's good hunting, and some hot springs if you're inclined. 12:49:14 AM Kate: ... don't have a bathing costume. 12:49:16 AM Kate: Kate turns red. 12:50:23 AM Felix: ((Hooooot choooocolate.)) 12:51:20 AM Felix: Old Man: Oh. Hmm. I see how that could be an issue. You two aren't married.... and I'm guessing that's an issue where you come from? 12:54:10 AM Kate: Kate nods. 12:56:50 AM Felix: Old Man: Well, still. You could bathe seperately if you wanted. 12:58:16 AM Kate: ... don't suppose there *is* a priest handy. 12:59:09 AM Felix: Old Man: A christian priest? No. I could marry you, if you want. 1:00:35 AM Kate: Kate surreptitiously eyes Eben to see what he thinks. 1:01:16 AM Felix: He's eyeing you in the same way! 1:01:48 AM Kate: Kate gives up being surreptitious. 1:01:58 AM Kate: Shoot, I don't know, what d'you think, Eben? 1:04:43 AM Felix: He's thoughtful. "I... rather like the idea. But I know you want to get married in a church." 1:08:35 AM Kate: Well, way I reckon it we got to get married at *least* twice anyhow. 1:08:53 AM Kate: 'cause Miss Marta'll murder me in my bed if she ain't there for it. 1:09:14 AM Kate: An' my ma, she'll jus' be all *reproachful* in every. single. letter. 1:09:59 AM Felix: Ebenezer: So... we can make it three times? 1:12:28 AM Felix: Old Man: ... to be honest, this would be the only marriage we recognize. And Kate would be a full member of the tribe. 1:14:23 AM Kate: ... you sure you want me any, Eben? Even though I'm not ... well, don't think I'm what most men think on when they think 'wife.' 1:20:23 AM Felix: Ebenezer: I'm positive. And who cares what most men think. 1:21:22 AM Kate: ... three times it is, then, I guess. 1:22:26 AM Felix: Old Man: I'll perform the ceremony tonight, then. 1:23:10 AM Kate: Kate nods. 1:23:17 AM Kate: Long's he don't change his mind. 1:23:35 AM Kate: ... lookin' forward to gettin' the wolf back, too. 1:23:42 AM Kate: Kate hugs her wolf. 1:23:48 AM Felix: Ebenezer: Wasn't planning on it. 1:24:02 AM Felix: Old Man: Well. All right. I'll let the others know. 1:24:37 AM Kate: Kate nods.